vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Couldn't Have Done This Without You
I Couldn't Have Done This Without You is the ninth episode of the second season of and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary THE RETURN OF THE NECROMANCER — Back and ready to wreak havoc, The Necromancer's plan for revenge on Malivore takes a turn when he realizes he is now a human and powerless. To mend fences with Josie, Hope offers to help her learn more about the mora miserium. Elsewhere, Alaric enlists Landon's help to find out if Sebastian is a threat to the school. Lizzie and MG also appear.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/12/legacies-episode-209-i-couldnt-have.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Ben Geurens as The Necromancer *Thomas Doherty as Sebastian *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Ben Levin as Jed *Ebboney Wilson as Kym Guest Cast *Olivia Liang as Alyssa Chang *Charles Jazz Terrier as Chad *J.J. Dunlap as Qareenhttp://jjdunlap.com/#actor Co-Starring *Christian O'jore Mayfield as Store Security Guard *Vince Pisani as Gary Trivia *Antagonists: Malivore (indirectly), The Necromancer *Sebastian was sold to a group of pirates by his parents when he was eight years old. The pirates were later revealed to be vampires and Sebastian eventually became known as "Sebastian the Merciless". *Hope moves back into her old room, which she now shares with Alyssa Chang. *Sebastian meets Hope for the first time in this episode. *The Necromancer plans to kill Hope as he fears her power. *Chad is revealed to be the second hooded figure. *Kym is employed as a new intern in Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. *This episode contains a continuity error. Sebastian reveals in That's Nothing I Had to Remember that he was desiccated during the time of the Roanoke colony circa. 1585 — 1590. However, Dorian remarks that Sebastian has been desiccated for 483 years. As the timeline is currently 2028, therefore he would've been desiccated around 1545. Body Count *Chad - Stabbed in the heart; killed by the Necromancer (resurrected; flashback) *Unknown Jogger - Blood loss; killed by Sebastian Continuity *Alyssa Chang appears for the first time. She was last mentioned in That's Nothing I Had to Remember. *MG and Kym were last seen in That's Nothing I Had to Remember. *Jed was last seen in Screw Endgame. *Caroline was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and When The Saints Go Marching In on . *Vincent was mentioned. He was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *Rafael was mentioned. He was last seen in This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***Hope and Alyssa's dorm room ***Josie and Lizzie's dorm room ***Gym ***Dining room ***Headmaster's office **Mystic Falls Cemetery *Texas **Strip Mall **Ice Dream Palace **Chad's apartment *Fort Valley, Georgia **Triad Industries Behind the Scenes *This episode's title was a line used by Josie. *This episode was co-written by Hannah Rosner, who also co-wrote the previous episode. This is the first instance that the same writer wrote two back-to-back episodes (other than main producers such as Julie Plec or Kevin Williamson in the early stages of three shows). Cultural References *Lizzie and MG are seen reading a comic book titled Crisis on Infinite Earths, which is a reference to the crossover titled with the same name between several CW shows based on DC Comics. Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Scene= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 2x09 Promo "I Couldn't Have Done This Without You" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Season 2 Episode 9 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x09 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You-Landon-Sebastian.jpg 2x09 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You-Sebastian.jpg 2x09 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You-Dorian-MG.jpg 2x09 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You-Josie-Dorian.jpg 2x09 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You-Hope.jpg 2x09 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You-Alyssa.jpg 2x09 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You-Landon-Sebastian-Alyssa.jpg 2x09 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You-Landon-Sebastian 2.jpg 2x09 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You-Landon-Sebastian 3.jpg 2x09 I Couldn't Have Done This Without You-Sebastian 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC209-001-One Year Ago.png LGC209-002-The Necromancer.png LGC209-003-Store Security Guard.png LGC209-004-The Necromancer.png LGC209-005-The Necromancer.png LGC209-006-Josie.png LGC209-007-Hope.png LGC209-008-Alyssa.png LGC209-009-Hope-Alaric.png LGC209-010-Alaric.png LGC209-011-Hope.png LGC209-012-Alaric-Dorian.png LGC209-013-Alaric.png LGC209-014-Dorian.png LGC209-015-Alaric.png LGC209-016-Lizzie.png LGC209-017-Eleven Months Ago.png LGC209-018-Chad-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-019-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-020-Bug.png LGC209-021-Gary-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-022-Chad~Ted~The Necromancer.png LGC209-023~Chad-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-024-Josie-Mora Miserium.png LGC209-025-Alaric.png LGC209-026-Sebastian-Alaric.png LGC209-027-Alaric.png LGC209-028-Sebastian.png LGC209-029-Landon-Sebastian.png LGC209-030-Landon-Sebastian-Josie.png LGC209-031-Hope.png LGC209-032-Hope~Landon-Sebastian.png LGC209-033-Landon-Hope.png LGC209-034-Ten Months Ago.png LGC209-035~Ted~The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-036-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-037-Bug-Ted-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-038-Seven Months Ago.png LGC209-039-The Necromancer-Chad-Cat.png LGC209-040-The Necromancer-Chad-Cat.png LGC209-041-Chad.png LGC209-042-The Necromancer.png LGC209-043-The Necromancer-Chad-Cat.png LGC209-044-MG-Lizzie.png LGC209-045-Lizzie.png LGC209-046-MG.png LGC209-047-MG-Lizzie.png LGC209-048-Five Months Ago.png LGC209-049-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC209-050-Chad.png LGC209-051-The Necromancer.png LGC209-052-Landon-Sebastian.png LGC209-053-Jed.png LGC209-054-Landon.png LGC209-055-Landon-Sebastian.png LGC209-056-Werewolves-Jed.png LGC209-057-Sebastian.png LGC209-058-Jed.png LGC209-059-Sebastian.png LGC209-060-Sebastian.png LGC209-061-Five Months Ago.png LGC209-062~Chad~The Necromancer.png LGC209-063-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-064~The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-065-The Necromancer.png LGC209-066-The Necromancer.png LGC209-067-Four Months Ago-The Necromancer.png LGC209-068-Chad.png LGC209-069-The Necromancer.png LGC209-070-Chad.png LGC209-071-Witches-Alyssa-MG.png LGC209-072-Sebastian-Landon.png LGC209-073-Alyssa.png LGC209-074-Witches-Werewolves-Vampires.png LGC209-075-Dorian.png LGC209-076-Jed.png LGC209-077-MG.png LGC209-078-MG.png LGC209-079-Sebastian.png LGC209-080-Sebastian.png LGC209-081-Landon.png LGC209-082-Mora Miserium.png LGC209-083-Josie-Mora Miserium.png LGC209-084-Grimoire~Josie.png LGC209-085~Josie-Mora Miserium.png LGC209-086-Vision-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC209-087-Vision-Josie.png LGC209-088-Three Months Ago-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-089-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-090-Josie-Mora Miserium.png LGC209-091-Josie-Dorian.png LGC209-092-Hope.png LGC209-093-Josie.png LGC209-094-Spell-Hope.png LGC209-095-One Week Ago~Chad~The Necromancer.png LGC209-096~The Necromancer~Mora Miserium.png LGC209-097-The Necromancer.png LGC209-098-Chad.png LGC209-099-Landon-Sebastian.png LGC209-100-Lizzie.png LGC209-101-Alyssa-Witches-Lizzie.png LGC209-102~Sebastian~Alyssa-Crystal Ball.png LGC209-103-Sebastian.png LGC209-104-Alyssa.png LGC209-105-Alyssa.png LGC209-106-Landon.png LGC209-107-Lizzie.png LGC209-108~Landon~Sebastian-Witches.png LGC209-109-Witches-Lizzie.png LGC209-110-Sebastian.png LGC209-111-Lizzie.png LGC209-112-Sebastian.png LGC209-113-Landon.png LGC209-114-Hope.png LGC209-115-Siphoning.png LGC209-116-Mora Miserium.png LGC209-117-Josie.png LGC209-118-Hope-Josie.png LGC209-119-Alaric.png LGC209-120-Landon.png LGC209-121-Alaric.png LGC209-122-Sebastian The Merciless.png LGC209-123-Sebastian.png LGC209-124-Jogger.png LGC209-125-Sebastian~Jogger-Alaric.png LGC209-126-Alaric.png LGC209-127-Chad.png LGC209-128-The Necromancer.png LGC209-129-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC209-130-Alaric.png LGC209-131-Sebastian.png LGC209-132-Yesterday~Ryan's Corpse.png LGC209-133-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC209-134-Malivore Portal.png LGC209-135-MG-Dorian.png LGC209-136~MG-Dorian.png LGC209-137-MG.png LGC209-138-Kym.png LGC209-139-Josie.png LGC209-140-Landon.png LGC209-141-Hope.png LGC209-142-Josie-Landon.png LGC209-143~Josie-Hope~Landon.png LGC209-144-Alaric.png LGC209-145-Lizzie.png LGC209-146-Alaric.png LGC209-147-Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC209-148-Alaric~Lizzie.png LGC209-149-The Necromancer.png LGC209-150-Malivore Portal.png LGC209-151-Now-Chad-Malivore Portal.png LGC209-152-The Necromancer.png LGC209-153-Creature.png LGC209-154-Josie.png LGC209-155-Mora Miserium.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2020-22-01-J.J. Dunlap-BTS-01.jpg 2020-22-01-J.J. Dunlap-BTS-02.jpg 2020-22-01-J.J. Dunlap-BTS-03.jpg 2020-22-01-J.J. Dunlap-Ben Geurens-BTS-04.jpg 2020-22-01-J.J. Dunlap-BTS-05.jpg References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season Two Category:Flashback episodes